Without Love
by gordo-girl
Summary: After a long, difficult summer Ginny returns to Hogwarts a different girl. People are new, missing or changed, and Mcgonagal has some strange ideas. When curtain goes up on their production of Hairspray, will Ginny find what she's been looking for?
1. Growing Up is Hard to Do

_This is the first chapter of a major rewrite of a story that I posted on here ages ago. I deleted the old version, because , quite frankly, it sucked. So enjoy this new version, and review!_

_-Kels_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HAIRSPRAY. I'M NOT THAT COOL.**

Chapter 1

Growing Up is Hard to Do

"Ginny wake up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed.

16 year old Ginny Weasley stared at the dirty wood beams on the ceiling and sighed. She had been up for almost an hour but just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She threw off the covers and got out of her bed. She stood in front of the mirror and wiped her tear stained face. Tomorrow she would have to return to Hogwarts and face everything she was trying to forget. The summer holiday had been a hard one for the youngest Weasley. She had put herself into isolation after the funeral and all that fallowed. She had found a since of false comfort in food , and as a result she had gained weight. Now 40lbs heavier, she hated the way she looked, and to top it off whenever Fred and George came to the house they just had to bring it up, not that her mother ever let her forget it.

"Ginny!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"I'm up!" She yelled back

She walked over to the old sowing machine that sat at a small table on the other side of the room. Since none of her clothes fit her, and due to the fact that her family was pretty low on money, she had learned to make her own clothes. It was actually kind of cool, but it was also a bit depressing. Ginny took a pile of clothes from the table and put them in her already open trunk. She sighed, _'Time to face the music.'_ she thought. She slammed her trunk shut and headed downstairs. She winced as the floorboards creaked beneath her. In the kitchen Ron was getting an earful from Mrs. Weasley.

"…and don't even think" she said her voice shill, "of pulling anything this year Ronald, because if you do you are throwing away your future! And…"

Ron and Ginny exchanged knowing glances. As Mrs. Weasley continued to lecture Ron Ginny grabbed a beaten up bowl from the cupboard.

Molly Weasley suddenly turned on her only daughter, "Ginny, what are you eating?" She inquired her hands on her wide hips.

"Um, Cereal." she said slowly.

"Well" Mrs. Weasley replied, "you better use the fat free milk."

Ginny sighed and poured milk on her cereal.

"When are we leaving?" she asked Ron.

"Half hour." he replied.

"Good" She mouthed and rolled her eyes. Ron smirked and nodded his head.

45 minuets later Ginny and Ron stood in front of the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts express. Ginny looked at her feet and wished that she could hide someplace.

Ron, noticing this, spoke up, "Hey at least we'll be away from Mum." he muttered.

"yeah, I guess there's a bright side." she muttered back.

They boarded the train and tried to find a seat. Ginny started to nervously rummage through her shoulder bag for her magazine. Suddenly somebody ran into her shoulder.

"Oh sorry Ginny" a quiet voice muttered.

Ginny looked up to face Draco Malfoy's pale face. She hardly recognized him. There was something different about him. And he was alone.

"It's okay." She replied. He nodded and walked away.

Ginny watched him for a couple of seconds before running to catch up with her brother.


	2. Something to Sing For

_Second chapter. I'm sad cause I posted the first chapter and only got 5 hits and 1 review. **So Please Review!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HAIRSPRAY. I'M NOT THAT COOL.**

Chapter 2

Something to Sing For

During the train ride everybody chatted about their summer holiday. Ginny just kept to herself. Hearing everybody laugh didn't change the fact that everything was different. She looked around the cabin, seeing Ron telling some story, and Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas laughing about it. Harry wasn't there. Nobody really knew where he was.

The sliding glass door slid open and Hermione stepped in and plopped down next to Ginny.

"Guess what?" she said to the whole group.

"You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance?" Ginny muttered. Hermione shot her a look.

"No" She said her eyes wide, "There's a rumor that Hogwarts is going to be doing a musical."

"When?" Ginny said sitting up, intrigued.

"Soon" Hermione said, "Sometime this year."

Ginny got excited. She had always wanted to be in a musical. She suddenly frowned. _'What am I thinking?' _She thought sadly, _'what part would I get looking like this?' _

"Any clue what they're planning on doing?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Hermione replied.

"A musical would be fun." Luna said dreamily.

"I agree." Hermione said sitting up strait, "I find theater fascinating."

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. Hermione saw this and glared at him.

"What?" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. Ginny tried to keep from laughing. _'After all they have been through'_ she thought, _'they still act like children.'_

"We should change into our robe." Hermione said standing up.

As Ginny and Hermione changed into their robes they were silent.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, "Have you heard anything from Harry?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and straitened up. She turned slowly towards Ginny. "Not really." she sadly. "Anything I do hear is always very vague." She sat down and took a deep breath.

"Do you think he'll come back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly. She looked up at Ginny, "Ron thinks he will, but I'm not so sure."

Before Ginny could respond the train came to an abrupt stop. She looked out the window at the Hogwarts ground.

'C'mon Gin' She told herself, 'You can do this.'

She fallowed Hermione out onto the platform. She got into the carriage with her friends and watched as the landscape passed by. She saw the castle ahead, fast approaching, and she tried to ignore the empty feeling inside of her.

She was the last one out of the carriage. She walked with her friends into the Great Hall and tried to avoid her classmates eyes.

As she sat down at the long Gryffindor table she saw McGonagall sitting in the large chair that Dumbledore usually sat in. She frowned. _'Change is good?' _She thought, _'Yeah right.'_

She watched as more students filed in. She saw some people she didn't recognize, which struck her as weird. She spotted a tall heavy set boy with light brown hair coming towards the Gryffindor table.

"Can I sit here?" He said motioning to the empty seat next to Ginny.

"Um, yeah." Ginny replied quietly.

"Damian Blitz." He said holding out his large hand, "I'm a transfer case." He said dryly.

Ginny shook his hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley. Where did you transfer from?"

"Trust me honey," he said, "you don't want to know."

Before Ginny could say anything more McGonagall stood up and the room went quiet.

"Hello everyone. Before we start with the sorting, I would like to say thank you all for being brave enough to return. Let the sorting begin."

The huge double doors opened and Hagrid entered fallowed by a short line of first years. Ginny was taken aback at the small number, but she wasn't really surprised.

As she listened to the sorting hats speech she thought about how things had changed. She looked at the first years and remembered when that was her. As each one put on the hat and had a house name called out Ginny watched them walk to the tables with great relief. After the last first year was sorted McGonagall stood up and simply said "Let's Eat."

As the food appeared Ginny introduced Damian to her friends

"Damian" She said, "This is Hermione Granger," Hermione waved hello, "And Dean Thomas." Dean nodded, "And this is my big brother Ron."

"Hey." Ron said his mouth full of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

After all the food was gone from the plates McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat.

"Before we all retire for the evening I have a announcement. We have quite a few new older students this year, and as a way to get to know each other better, Hogwarts will, for the first time in many, many years, be putting on a musical."

The room instantly started buzzing.

"Calm down, Calm down." McGonagall said, "We will be putting on a production of the muggle musical _Hairspray_."

Ginny couldn't believe it. _'They WERE doing a musical!' _she thought. She looked around the room. Many other people were wearing the same shocked, happy expression that she herself was sporting.

"Auditions will be next week. Please come prepared with a song, there are music books in the library. Now off to bed."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Dean, and Damian chatted about the musical as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't wait!" Hermione said.

"yeah," said Damian, "It should be fun." He turned to Ginny, "You're auditioning, right?"

"I don't know." Ginny replied, "I don't think people want to see me on the stage."

"I think you'd be perfect for the lead in this show." Damian said.

"You know this show?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." he replied, "The last school I was at was in the states, and the show is huge there."

"Stardust." Hermione said as the came up the fat lady.

They stepped in through the portrait hole and then stopped abruptly.

"Why are we stopped?" Ginny asked as she pushed her way to the front. What she saw made her heart almost stop.

"Harry?"


	3. You Don't Own Me

_Okay guys, I'm really sad because I'm working really hard on this story and am getting like no feedback, So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (I'll give you a cookie.)_

Chapter 3

You Don't Own Me

"Surprise." Harry said dryly.

Ginny stood shocked as her friends buzzed around Harry. Damian came running up to her.

"I can't believe that you are friends with the Harry Potter!" He said in a exited whisper.

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly, "it's amazing."

As they told Harry about the musical Ginny remained silent.

"Okay", Damian said "So the musical is about this pudgy, high energy 16 year old girl in the early 1960's who wants to integrate the local dance show, and win the heart of the boy she loves. It's a really fun show and actually has a really good message about acceptance."

"Oh I'm so exited!" Hermione said.

"So," Harry said skeptically "Hogwarts is doing a musical? Wow."

Ginny had to admit that the show was exiting. _'Maybe Damian was right.' _she thought,_ 'Maybe I should audition.'_

"Are you going to audition, Harry?" She asked suddenly.

Harry was a bit taken aback. It was the first thing she had said to him all evening. He shrugged, "Why not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your going to audition, he's going to audition, it'll be fine." Hermione whispered to Ginny as they headed up to the girls dormitory.

"I mean," She continued, "He's back Gin, and you guys are going to have to figure out how to deal with each other."

Ginny frowned. She knew that Hermione was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening Ginny sat in the library with a stack of music books in front of her. She sighed and put another music book in the discard pile wondering if she would ever find a song. She shook her head and picked up another book. This one was called The Singing Actor: Female Edition: Volume II. She opened up the index and scanned the titles, one title jumped out at her, but before she could flip to the correct page, she was interrupted.

"Um" Draco said quickly his voice low, " are you done with these?" he gestured to the pile of discarded books.

"Sure" She replied, "But some of those are for girls only."

"Thanks. That wouldn't have worked very well." he said with a smirk.

"So" Ginny said smiling, "I take it you are auditioning for the show."

"Yeah." he said smugly, "Why not, right?"

Before Ginny could respond she saw Ron fast approaching. She turned to tell Draco to leave, but he was already gone.

"What was Malfoy doing over here?" Ron spat.

"Just grabbing some books." Ginny said. Ron looked at her skeptically, "Honestly Ron, it was nothing."

"Whatever." Ron muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes and flipped to the song that had caught her eye. As she read thought the song she smiled. _'It was perfect.' _


	4. Kissing A Fool

DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Hairspray… Well I do own a can of hairspray and a big, poofy wig, but it's not the same thing.

**Chapter 4**

**Kissing a Fool**

The next week passed fairly quickly. McGonagall had poster a notice saying that anyone who was planning on auditioning could choose either a song from a Broadway show or a pop song from 1950's or 1960's, so every night the students could been seen scouring the library for a song that nobody else could find.

Finally it was the day of the audition, and that morning at breakfast a nervous energy seemed to hover over the Gryffindor table.

"Damn," Damian said putting his sheet music down next to his eggs, "I cannot get this measure right."

"Give it here." Ginny said reaching across the table. She looked it over quietly, "This is a good song." She handed it back to him, "Try aiming higher in the second section."

"Thanks. Aren't you nervous?"

"Yeah!" She replied with a laugh, "Quite."

"You'll be fine." Hermione said grabbing a muffin.

The rest of the days classes were pretty much pointless. Nobody paid attention, everyone was preoccupied with the musical. It seemed that everyone had Hairspray fever. Those who weren't auditioning were working backstage, on sets, making costumes.

That evening the great hall was filled with a large group of exited students. Ginny looked around and tried to swallow her fear. _'I can do this.'_ She thought, _'I've worked hard, I know my song, I can do this.'_ She took a deep breath and sat down next to Hermione , who was talking animatedly to Harry. She had been trying to ignore the fact that he was back. Part of her was glad and relieved that he was home safe, but another part of her just really didn't want to face him. _'Luckily'_ she thought, _'he seems to not want to face me either.'_

McGonagall called for their attention, "Welcome everybody. Now, we have a lot of people, so let's not waste time. Who's going first?"

Pansy proudly, smugly raised her hand.

"Thank you Miss Parkington."

Ginny watched as Pansy strutted up to the front. She cleared her throat dramatically and flicked her wand a the shinning grand piano that sat in the far corner of the great hall. As she began to sing Ginny eye's widened. She hated to admit it but Pansy could sing. She listened to her voice soar through the last notes of "Lot of Livin' To Do" from _Bye, Bye Birdie_. Ginny clapped with everyone else, feeling more nervous by the second.

"Next." McGonagall called. Dean stood up grinning. As he walked to the front Hermione leaned over to Ginny and whispered,

"This should be good. I heard him practicing."

Dean flicked his wand and the framilure chords of The Temptations _"My Girl"_ filled the room. Ginny smiled. _'That is so Dean.' _She thought, _'Old school.'_

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl."

Ginny smiled. Dean was good. Really good. His voice was smooth, yet rough at the same time. Ginny looked over at Hermione who was bouncing her foot in time with the music, and smiled. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as Dean roared into one of the last verses.

"I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches, baby, that one man can claim. Well, I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl. Ohhh…. Yeah."

The music ended as he soared up to a high note. The room shook with thunderous applause. Ginny watched in silence as Hermione did a perky, upbeat version of "Let's Hear it For the Boy", Harry sang though "Mac the Knife" with quite a bit of energy, Luna sang a quiet little song that Ginny didn't recognize, and Cho sang a brassy "There's No Business Like Show Business".

"Alright," McGonagall said, "Who's next?" She looked around the room, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stood up and walked up to front of the room. He flicked his wand and the music began to play.

"You are far. When I could have been your star you listened to people who scared you to death and from my heart. Strange that you were strong enough to even make a start. But you'll never find peace of mind till you listen to your heart. People, you can never change the way the feel. Better let them do just what they will. For they will if you let them steal your heart from you. People, will always make a lover feel a fool, but you knew I loved you. We could have shown them all. We should have seen love through."

Ginny was taken aback by the smooth sound of Draco's voice. He smirked as he reached the middle of the song.

"Fooled me with the tears in your eyes. Covered me with kisses and lies, so bye," he wailed, "but please don't take my heart."

Draco's voice was strong, smooth, and seductive. Ginny wouldn't have expected to connect so much with the words he was singing. Suddenly he looked right at her. Ginny blushed and looked down. Draco smirked and wailed through the last part of the song.

But remember this every other kiss that you'll ever give long as we both live. When you need the hand of another man, one you really can surrender with. I will wait for you. Like I always do. There's something there that can't compare with any other. You are far. When I could have been your star you listened to people who scared you to death and from my heart. Strange that I was wrong enough to think you'd love me too. I guess you were kissing a fool. You must have been kissing a fool."

He held out the last note finishing the song.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. " McGonagall said over the applause. She cleared her throat as the applause died down. "Miss Weasley, would you like to go next?"

"Sure." Ginny said quietly standing up. She stood in the front of the room and cleared her throat and flicked her wand at the grand piano. The piano began playing a slow melodic intro. She took a deep breath and began to sing her voice sweet and clear.

"There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend; There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time."  
Looking up she saw Pansy whispering and pointing at her, but she tried to ignore it. "There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie; And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."" As she sang she heard them laughing at her and felt her voice begin to shake. "And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for." Pansy made faces and laughed loudly. "For my own sanity…" Ginny tried to continue, but she couldn't, "I'm sorry." She said as she ran from the room.


	5. Big Girls Don't Cry

-1DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Hairspray… Well I do own a can of hairspray and a big, poofy wig, but it's not the same thing.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_

Chapter 5

Big Girls Don't Cry

Ginny ran threw the hallways big, wet tears streaming down her cheeks. She hiccupped the password and ran threw the portrait hole ignoring the Fat Ladies pleas for her to slow down. She ran threw the common room and up the stairs to the girls dorm and into her room. 'Why did I think that I could do this?' she thought as she plopped down onto her bed. She sobbed, burying her head in her pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

A couple hours later Ginny awoke with a start. Sitting up she held her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She slowly got out of her bed and headed down to the common room. As she came down the stairs she saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, and Damian sitting around the fire. Damian was the first one to see her, and flashed her a big smile.

"Hey, Honey." He said in his rough dry voice.

Everyone spun around to see her as Hermione jumped out of her chair and ran over to meet her friend.

"Your up." she said, "We didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks." Ginny said sitting down next to Damian.

"You should have seen McGonagall after you left, Gin." Ron said, "She took 50 points away from Sytherin, and gave Pansy two day of detention."

Ginny nodded.

"You did a really good job, Ginny" Harry said softly, "That shouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, well, too bad I won't get to be in the show with you guys." Ginny said dryly, brushing her red hair off of her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hermione said "People were pretty impressed with what you did."

Ginny shook her head, "How did the rest of the audition go?"

"Ohmygod!" Damian said sitting up a little straighter, "There was this one girl, from Hufflepuff I think, who blew the roof of the place!"

"Who was she?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Dean said "I had never seen her before. I think she's new."

"She seriously went all Aretha on us." Damian said, "It was great."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. 'Some of the things he says.' Ginny thought as Damian continued to talk.

"When's the cast list going up?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow." Harry said, "In the morning, I think."

"Cool." Ginny replied simply. It still felt weird talking to Harry.

"Well," Hermione said standing up, "I don't know about you guys, but since I plan on getting up early to see the list, I am going to bed."

Everyone muttered agreements and stood up and said their goodnights.

"Ginny!"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered, "Ginny wake up!"

Ginny sat up and pulled off the covers, "I'm up!"

"Get dressed." Hermione called from the other side of the room.

"Have you seen the list yet?" Ginny asked brushing her hair.

"Not yet!"

They got dressed as quickly as possible and ran downstairs. A large group of students were gathered around the Gryffindor bulletin board.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Damian called from the board "Come here!"

They quickly ran over to the board and read the list.

**CAST LIST**

Tracy Turnblad - Ginny Weasley

Edna Turnblad - Damian Blitz

Penny Pingleton - Hermione Granger

Amber VonTussle - Pansy Parkinton

Velma VonTussle - Cho Chang

Wilber Turnblad - Ron Weasley

Corny Collins - Harry Potter

Seaweed J. Snubs - Dean Thomas

Link Larkin - Draco Malfoy

Motormouth Mabel - Rose Allen

Lil' Inez - Fern Allen

Male Authority Figure - Neville Longbottom

Female Authority Figure - Luna Lovegood

Dynamites - Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Hannah Abbot

Brad - Justin F-F.

Tammy - Lavender B.

Fender - Dennis C.

Brenda - Susan B.

Sketch - Ernie M.

Shelly - Marietta E.

IQ - Roger D.

LouAnn - Alicia S.

First rehearsal tonight. Please come prepared.

-MM

"Ohmygod!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
